


Inexperienced

by NiciJones



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff, kissing lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armie and Henry are having a sleepover. Henry has questions for his older best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneko/gifts).



> Follow our blog for more Havill and Napollya stuff: [Napollya Inspiration](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/napollya-inspiration)  
> Also check out the cover that is posted there.

They were laying on the bed staring at the ceiling like they already did ten years ago. It was past midnight and all easy topics were talked about. Outside everything was dark and quiet. Henry’s parents had gone to bed long ago. 

Their parents were still amazed of their uncommon bond since three whole years divided them. With adults that wouldn't be so strange but teenagers change quickly and it was unlikely that bonds like this formed and stayed.   
Henry felt safe with Armie and they still shared a lot. In school they were always hanging out in the breaks even though Armie’s classmate dropped unfriendly comments about “why the hell he’s hanging out with that baby again?”   
Sure they had had difficult phases like when Armie had gotten his first girlfriend. Henry had laid in bed in the evening and bawled his eyes out. His mother had come in and asked what it was about and he told her everything. Of the girl, of his fear Armie would never look at him again because he was boring and a baby. She had held him in her arms and explained that this point had to come. Someday he would find a girl just like Armie did. “I don't want a girl I want Armie back,” he had cried and not one more word was spoken. In retrospect it was stupid because the next day at lunch Armie made very clear to his girlfriend that he would sit with Henry and no one else. Their relationship had gone to shit after a month and Henry couldn't say he was angry about this because Armie suddenly had time for sleepovers like this one again. 

“Uhm, Armie?” Henry asked and turned to face him. He studied him for a moment laying there in the near dark chasing his own thoughts. Only Henry’s lava lamp, that Armie had given to him years ago, illuminated the room in a soft light.   
“What is it, pup?” Armie asked only slowly tearing his gaze away from ceiling. He had called him a pup since he turned 18 which Henry found highly unfair since he wasn't that much younger. But ever since Armie told him that he was just as cute as a puppy he had beared it. For Armie’s sake.   
“Can I ask you something?” Henry started to fidget a bit and to distract his hands he reached for Armie’s tee playing around with the fabric. The question had kept bothering for a while now.   
Armie chuckled. “You know that's what I'm here for. Come on, tell me. What is it?”  
Henry gulped. “It's a very personal question.” He looked up at Armie only to meet his impatient glare. Sure, since when was this a problem? “Uhm well, did you and… did you two…” He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He felt his cheeks redden.   
“You will have to tell me. I ain't answering that question if you are too afraid to even ask it.” His lips curled slightly as he watched the younger one twitch.   
“You know did you have…” He decided to not be coward about it and finally say it. “Did you sleep with Elisabeth while you were together?” The bastard he already had figured out what he was going to ask!  
“There you go. Wasn't that hard, right?” Armie chuckled again. “And yes I did. Why are you asking? Something you wanna tell me?” He ignored the pain of jealousy he felt in his chest as he thought of Henry looking at someone else.   
“No I just-” Jesus, that was awkward. “How was it?”  
Armie fell back on his back where he had leant on his elbow before. “It was…” Now he was the one to struggle for words. “Interesting. New of course. I don't know, what do you want to hear?”  
“Nothing in particular. Just… I'd be too afraid to even kiss a girl, let alone go further than that.” Henry turned himself to stare at the ceiling again.  
At the words Armie turned his head and looked at Henry. “Aww shy boy.” He mocked him and poked his side.   
“Oh come on!” Henry felt himself blush again. “Stop it! That's not true. But like I know nothing about it. How am I expected to impress?” He chewed on his lip. “Couldn't you tell me something about kissing?” He looked up at Armie who barely fit on his bed with wide and pleading eyes.   
Armie huffed. While he contemplated whether to do it or not he met the pleading eyes which always let his resistance melt. He cleared his throat and leant on his elbow again to properly face Henry. “Ok so first of all there are different kinds of kisses. The meaning also changes where you place it of course. You know there is the sweet, almost platonic kiss. In some regions it's even the greeting of not only friends but strangers as well. But you still exchange that in a relationship of course. Like goodnight kisses or as a quick goodbye.”  
Henry listened thoughtful. His mind offered pictures to Armie’s words. Should he? Could he risk? “So like this?” He asked and leant up and messily pressed their lips together for a second. It was nothing much but he felt the electricity spark and his lips prickle afterwards falling back.   
Armie cleared his throat again. “Yes, right.” What had Henry thought? He quickly suppressed the itching of his hand to bring him back. “But that is hardly called a kiss. Except that it involves lips of course. Bad to impress but still a necessary skill. As you noticed not hard to understand and perform either. So uhm your first real kiss will most likely be a closed mouthed kiss.” For a moment Armie got distracted there as he met Henry’s eyes. He told his brain to remember how it had been with Elisabeth but his brain thought it better to replace her long hair and soft body with Henry’s and the question arose if he was going to kiss him again to see if he got it right. The rational part of his brain died with that image. He didn't want an if. And then they started to spiral down.   
“You will cup her cheek like this.” His voice sounded strange, rougher, darker as he placed his hand on Henry’s cheek tipping his head back effortlessly. His eyes fell shut without further assistance and he moved in being drawn to the other’s lips. Why was this so much more exciting than when he had done the same with Elisabeth? Suddenly he lost his balance and fell on top of Henry which made their lips finally meet. Paying no attention to the unwanted forward movement he tilted his head and started moving his lips. He instantly knew that this was addictive. Even though Henry’s movements were clumsy and unsure Armie only pulled back to gasp for air before diving back in.   
There were hands on his back tearing at his t-shirt and Armie opened his mouth letting his tongue tease over the bottom lip. The sweet mouth beneath his opened without resistance. A moan filled the room and Armie wasn't sure from whom it came. He only knew he wanted more. Wanted more of Henry. He shuffled a bit so he lay between Henry’s legs which he had to pry apart with one of his hands. But it didn't matter that Henry didn’t exactly know what to do. He made up for it with natural talent. 

They rubbed together for a while never parting for long. Their hearts were beating in unison and Armie asked himself if there actually had even a time where he didn’t want this. As he felt his orgasm approach he doubled his efforts which made Henry come before he did. It didn’t bother him but apparently it bothered Henry whose hand wandered down and massaged his bulge shyly. “It doesn’t break you know,” Armie panted and kissed along his jawline. “Push a little harder.” He doesn’t has to say it twice because then Henry gripped him hard and jerked him off with a few hard strokes. 

They laid there for a while panting and trying to calm down again. Henry waited for some kind of statement from Armie. What was this? Why had Armie suddenly taken action? He hoped so badly the other didn’t see this as a one time thing. But how embarrassing had it been that he came so quickly? Surely Armie didn’t want to be with someone like him. The others were right, he was a baby. He hid his face in Armie’s bicep that was placed to the left side of his face.  
Armie felt the distress of his friend. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked worried pulling his face from the crook of his neck and stroking through his sweaty hair. “If you don’t want this it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Even though he hated to think about going back to how they had been. Had he only now discovered that there is so much more that he wanted.   
Henry squinted at Armie. “You are not- disgusted?”   
“Should I be?” Armie asked and smiled.   
“Yes. I'm inexperienced. And boring. And nothing special.” He shut his eyes and hid them behind his hands not wanting to see realisation dawn on his face.   
“Hey look at me.” He pried Henry’s hands away from his face. “You are special. You are great, Henry. Awesome. I couldn't imagine anyone more perfect than you. I wouldn't want anyone else.”   
“Really?” Henry asked disbelieving.   
“Yes. I'm sorry it took me so long to understand.” Armie cupped his face and placed another sweet kiss on his lips.   
“I love you.” It slipped past his lips before he thought about it. “Too much?” He asked scared.   
Armie chuckled. “No, not at all. I love you, too, you fool.”

They had exchanged little kisses before getting rid of their sticky clothes and kissing some more. They fell asleep entwined, not that this was the first time.

It was the first time however that Henry was woken by sweet little kisses carefully placed on his neck. “Hmmm,” he hummed feeling happier than ever. “Morning. I would like to be waken like this every morning.”   
Armie chuckled. “Yes sure. Everything for you, my majesty.”

It took them half an hour but in the end they sat at the kitchen table dressed but still contacted. Knees pressed together whispering sweet, little nothings in each other’s ears. Armie had gotten on to feeding Henry and they were occasional stealing little kisses from the other’s lips.   
Their little bubble was destroyed however when Henry’s mum opened the kitchen door. Even though they practically jumped apart instantly it took her not more than a few second to understand the situation. “Oh thank god! Finally!” She exclaimed.


End file.
